Wait for me in the After life
by xoxo a rose for your thoughts
Summary: Bella's gets poisioned and spends her last minutes with Edward. Sad but crazy! NOTICE! More Chapters are coming very soon. So far there are 3 more chapters. I hope to get them up in the next couple weeks. Would be sooner but school and work are 1!


Wait for me in the After Life

By Nicole D. Florer

"That's my whole point. So what?"

"Excuse Me."

"So what if I was dead?"

"I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

New Moon Pg. 508-509

I ran the fastest I've ever run in my existance. I was heading to the one place I could end my existance, Volturi Italy. My love of my life Isabella Swan died a week ago. Her final words are burned into my memories.

FLASHBACK

_"Edward are you sure you want to go to the Meadow?"_

_Why did I get the feeling she knew something that I didn't._

_"Yes Bella, unless of course you don't want to go. Do you?"_

_Bella turned her face away but not before I saw the pain and shame that crossed her beautiful face._

_"Bella what's wrong?"_

_She turned to look at me, fear and guilt replaced her previous emotions._

_"Edward there is something I have to tell you but you have to promise not to get mad."_

_"I could never be mad at you."_

_"Just promise you won't be mad at anyone."_

_"Why, Bella what happened?"_

_"Just promise."_

_Reluctantly I agreed._

_"Okay, Edward I would love to go to the meadow, but we can't."_

_"Why?"_

_This was beggining to worry me._

_"Edward if we go to the meadow there will be a group of vampires and the La Push were wolves waiting for us."_

_"How exactly do you know this?"_

_Bella turned her head away shamed._

_"When you were hunting, I went hiking in the woods by La Push and overheard the two groups negotiating. They agreed they would all meet in the meadow for a month knowing good and well that we would cross paths soon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_She put her head down even more shamed._

_"How do they know we would go there?"_

_"Because after you left I would go try to find it with Jake. We didn't find it while we were looking together, I found it when I went alone. When I did I ran into Laurent and Jake saved me. At the time I didn't know that it was Jake, I thought that Lady luck was on my side for once."_

_"I'm glad your okay."_

_I gave her the crooked smile she loved the most. She didn't smile back._

_" Bella what is wrong?"_

_"There is more Edward."_

_My face fell as she said this what more could there be?_

_"What else is there Bella?"_

_"I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this. The day I overheard them talking they found me. They told me I couldn't tell you. If I did the said I would pay a high price."_

_A quiet suddenly filled the room._

_"How exactly do you have to pay?"_

_She just sat there quieter than I have ever heard her._

_"Bella please tell me. Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."_

_Bella began crying._

_"That's just it Edward you can't save me from this. It's already starting. It's too late."_

_"What's to late? What's starting? Bella talk to me please."_

_"The poision, it's already in my blood. It's too late, I'm sorry."_

_"What poision, how'd it get there? Bella!"_

_"The braclet Edward. The braclet on my left arm, it's been recording my every word. They've been listening, waiting for me to slip up and tell you. They have control of the braclet, all they have to do is push a button and the poision would be injected into my blood. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Even as we speak it's in being injected."_

_Now I was starting to panic._

_"Can't we take the braclet off?"_

_"No Edward it would self-destruct. I don't want you to face the same fate as I have to. My love."_

_I was seriously panicking. How could I save her? Transform her?"_

_"What if I changed you? Would that save you?"_

_Bella laughed._

_"I wish it could. Drinking my blood would kill you. The poision is toxic to vampires as well. The only one it wouldn't be deadly to is werewolves. Jake could save me but in return he would want me to be his mate, his lover for the rest of my life. I don't think that you would want that. I know I don't."_

_"Bella I don't want you to die. I love you more than anything."_

_She was growing weaker every second. She proberly only has around 15 minutes left._

_"Bella I'm taking you to La Push. I don't want you to die. I would rather lose you to Jacob than to death. I will always love you!"_

_She smiled slightly._

_"No Edward , just let me die this way happy with you now. Rather than unhappy with Jake years from now."_

_An uncomfortable silence surrounded us for a few minutes while we stared into each others eyes._

_"Isabella I love you!"_

_She had proberly 6 minutes left._

_"I love you to Edward. Be happy and safe, you have a family that loves you. Don't let go of them...ever. Tell them I love them and will miss them. Tell Esme to smile and never give up on her family. Ask Alice to comfort Charile and watch over him. Tell her to be safe and thanks for always watching over me. Tell Jasper thanks for helping me control my emotions. Tell Emmette I will miss his enthusiasm and bear hugs. Tell Rose that even though we never really got along I still loved her like a sister."_

_Bella took a deep breath._

_"Tell Carlisle thanks for everything and to keep up saving people. Tell Charlie I love him and to always remeber me for me. Edward put the stars back into the dark sky after the meteor falls over the horizon. I will watch over all of you from wherever I go."_

_That day Isabella,, My Bella died their in my arms happy. I will always remember her for everything. She brought brillence into my life. I love her!_

End Flashback

A week after Bella died and her funeral passed I decided to end it all. So here I am on my way to Italy. Two days after my arrival I declared my wish of death. Seconds later I was on my way to the love of my life.

"Bella wait for me I'm coming!"

The End


End file.
